Computers are becoming increasingly important in many aspects of life, including homes and businesses. As computers become more important, more advances in computer capabilities are discovered. Previously, computer systems sold by computer hardware manufactures were often sold with few, if any, software application pre-installed. The end-user had the responsibly to purchase the desired software applications. After the purchase, the end-user would install the software on the computer system. The installation process often required the end-user to enter details concerning the physical embodiment of the computer system, including the make and model of peripheral devices. The interaction often caused difficulties for the end-user who was not familiar with computer terminology or with the specific computer system.
Through the combined efforts of the computer system providers and the software providers, computer systems containing a substantial number of software applications, pre-installed on the computer system, have become available through standard retailers. This has allowed the end-user, who may have few computer skills, to purchase a computer system which can be utilized with little user know-how. However, this change in the marketing of the computer systems has added to the growing problem of computer software pirating.
One problem that has plagued software providers for years is software pirating. Software pirating is the unauthorized copying of the computer software or associated software documentation. Software pirating generally occurs in two distinct forms. The first is software pirating by an unlicensed user. The unlicensed user “borrows” a copy of a software application from an acquaintance or form their employer. The software is then copied, allowing the unlicensed user to keep a copy of the software application while returning the original to the legal licensee. The second type of software pirating occurs when an individual or business copies a software application intending on selling the pirated software application. Software providers have combated pirating by including license key or registry information prompts in the installation software. Typically, the installation software prompts the end-user to enter a license key, provided by the software provider separate from the software, before installation of the software is initiated. If the license key is not provided, the software cannot be installed.
This however, contradicts the objective accomplished by providing the software pre-installed on the computer systems. Computer system hardware and software providers desire efficient processes to pre-install the software without losing the inherent protection of license keys.
Typically, the pre-installed software applications provided on the computer systems either does not include license key protection or the software is partially installed, requiring the end-user to complete the installation process. An example of this is when a software application is included on the computer system, but the software is present only in a compressed form. During final installation, the install program asks for a license key, then decompresses the software and installs the decompressed software application. Neither of these solutions fully satisfies both the computer hardware and the software providers. Therefore, advancement in the ability to pre-install software on a computer system while maintaining software protection is desirable.